


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because of sleepy oral sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, It really got away from me, Love Confessions, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, Wing Man Poe to the rescue, bad news is he's the worst at it...or is he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Poe is a good friend. The Best kind of friend a guy like Ben could hope for. So it's only natural that when Poe sees Rey and Ben dancing around each other for far too long he concocts a plan. The best plan. Dinner date? Old hat. Movies? No, sir. Getting dear Rey to help Scrooge of the century, Ben, to decorate his house for Christmas? Genius. Now all that's needed is a playlist to set the mood. Good thing he's made one just for Ben, full of a not so subtle hint.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: You made me a Christmas Playlist but it's just Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmas is you". I can't tell if you're hitting
> 
> Look, I started this ages ago, and time got away from me, so over half of it was written in the last two days. That said, the only thing I'm willing to apologize for is the likely mess that this is because no one else has looked this over. So I'm sorry for the typos and possible redundancies that might happen, but I hope you enjoy this silly smutty one-shot that really got out of hand.

Rey has known Ben for a while, not nearly as long as Finn, Poe, or Rose, but long enough to for him to worm his way past all of her carefully crafted defenses to carve out a place all his own within her. He was a friend. A good friend, miles more reliable than Poe when her car broke down and no magic she worked could get it to start back up again. More reliable than Finn who had a habit of flaking out from time to time when they were supposed to hang out, Ben, when she finally felt comfortable enough hanging out one on one with him, never bailed at the last minute. And frustratingly enough gave better fashion advice than Rose, but considering Rose liked to put Rey into things to attract attention when they went out, she shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was at the revelation.

She knows he takes his coffee black and knows he knows how she takes her tea, and grudgingly how she takes her coffee if tea is unavailable. She knows he’s been estranged from his family for years, but is slowly trying to repair the bridges he tried so hard to burn. He knows she has none but the family she’s found and held tight to. She knows she’d like him to be more than a good friend. She knows he has no idea.

She has never known Ben to celebrate any kind of holiday, only showing up to friendsgiving after hours of careful persuasions by all of his friends, so when he announces one afternoon, early in December that he’s going to decorate his house and host Christmas for them all this year, they think it’s a joke.

It hadn’t been a joke.

And so, that’s how Rey finds herself, one evening after work, in the holiday section of Target watching Ben debate over two different wreaths while she sips the hot chocolate he had purchased for her. An apology, for dragging her out shopping during peak holiday shopping hours, instead of sitting tucked away in their favorite local coffee shop where she would pretend to read whatever book Ben tossed at her that week as part of his impromptu book club of which they were the only two members. Almost like a date, but it was not a date.

“Which one do you think?” Ben asks, finally turning to consult her.

“I think whatever one you choose will get the job done of being fake evergreens on your door.”

Rey takes another sip as Ben rolls his eyes. “Fine, but plain or frosted with snow?”

She grunts as she’s bumped into by a middle age woman who has definitely asked to speak to the manager multiple times, but Rey ignores it and focuses on Ben. Ben who is glaring after the woman as she turns down the gift-wrap aisle while this skin just below his left eye twitches. 

Rey nudges the cart a few inches closer to Ben and looks between the wreaths. “Which one is cheaper?”

“That’s not what I asked,” Ben sighs, finally turning back to her and flipping the wreaths around so she can see them better.

“Snow,” she tells him after a beat and he nods, pleased. Carelessly he tosses it into the cart, then turns to place the other one back on its hook.

“Now, how many stockings should I get?”

Rey almost snorts hot chocolate out of her nose. “Probably just the one?”

He pauses, hand hovering over an all white one. “Oh, I was thinking one for each of us?”

“You want to buy everyone a stocking?”

“Yeah. Is that weird?”

Rey shrugs, “no weirder than you suddenly deciding to be into Christmas,” she tells him, and he turns to smile briefly at her before his hands are back on the stockings, combing through them before selecting five.

They’re loading the back of his car up with all the decorations he bought when he asks her if she wants to come over and help him decorate. 

“That would be fun,” Rey enthuses as he closes the trunk and hands off the keys so she can get in while he takes the cart back to the return several spots away.

“Great! We’ll check with everyone about Friday, we can order pizzas.”

* * *

Rey loves Ben’s house. Loves it. If Ben ever decided he needed a roommate, Rey would volunteer immediately.

He lives just on the edge of the suburbs, house backing up into woods that Rey is sure will one day be bought and converted into a new suburban neighborhood, but for now, it’s just woods they explore in the summers, pilfering berries from the blackberry bushes, and pretending the real world doesn’t exist for an hour or two, or until Rose complains or Finn gets bit by too many bugs.

The house itself though, it's a monstrosity for one man to live in alone, Ben insists he doesn’t mind it, says it makes it easier to make sure they’re all comfortable when they crash at his place after drinking too much. He also insists its perfect for all the dogs he will adopt one day.

Rey pulls into the driveway, and just sits there for a full minute staring at his house, at the bay window in particular, where the blinds are drawn the whole way up and the shades tucked neatly away to reveal the massive tree that now consumes the space.

“Oh hell,” she mutters, finally shutting off her car and getting out. She’s still staring at the tree through the windows when she knocks. It opens almost immediately, and she wonders if Ben has been waiting, if he saw her pull in.

“You made it!” he enthuses, swinging the door wide so she can enter. “I ordered pizzas, and they should be here soon, but here, let me take your coat.”

She nods, and quickly shrugs her way out of it, handing it over to Ben. “Where the hell did you even find a tree that big?” she asks, rounding house couch to flop down onto it, eyes dancing over the multitude of boxes scattered over his living room floor.

“Uh, you know, around. The tree place, where you get trees. Finn and Poe helped.”

“Oh my God,” she snorts, rubbing a hand over her face. “You idiots chopped this down in the woods and dragged it back, didn’t you?”

The couch shifts beside her as Ben sits down and throws an arm across the back of it. “I was told to tell you ‘no’.”

“I’m sure you were,” she laughs, “is it - did you tie it to the wall?” 

“Yes, it’s heavy and didn’t want to stay standing, but it’s not a big deal.”

“Whatever, it’s your house, do what you want. Should we get started before or after the pizza?”

He takes a moment, apparently thinking it over before deciding, “before.” Then he hops up from the couch, carefully making his way over boxes and bags, searching for the right one. “Here they are!” he declares, and then upends the bag, dumping out four boxes of lights.

“I’m not sure if that’s enough,” Rey observes, also standing.

“Nah, it’s fine, I bought more.” Not for the first time that week Rey wonders where the real Ben Solo went.

Ben is up on the ladder when the pizza comes and waves a hand telling Rey, ‘just sign my name, it’s fine.’ She does, with a somewhat shaking hand, but the delivery guy doesn’t seem to care, so Rey just sucks it up, signs the ‘S’ in Solo with perhaps too much of a flourish, but the trade is complete. The pizzas are in her hands and the door is shut once more.

They sit on his floor, staring at the tree, half done up in lights while they eat in companionable silence.

“So when is everyone else coming?” Rey asks around a bite, “because I have doubts that we’re going to get this all done tonight if it’s just the two of us.”

“Oh, uh, later, maybe? They weren’t sure. Told me they would let me know.” Ben replies with an easy shrug, pulling two more slices of pepperoni from the top box.

After, Ben goes back to wrestling with the tree and lights, while Rey decides to unbox all of the stocking holders for the mantle.

She’s got them all lined up when Ben makes a distressed noise, and Rey turns quickly, fearing he’s falling off of the ladder, although she doesn’t know what she could do to help from all the way over here if so.

“I made a playlist.”

“Fucks sake, Ben, don’t do that! I thought you were falling or something.”

“Worried about me, were you?” He teases, head just barely visible from where he was looking at her from the other side of the tree. “Sorry, I just remembered I made a playlist.”

Rey sticks her tongue out at him, then grins and digs into the shopping bag of stockings, pulling them all free as she steps around to better see Ben. “Well, put it on and hopefully it will drown out you swearing as you lose whatever fight you’re having with that tree.”

“Haha.” He sounds thoroughly unamused and it makes Rey snort in amusement as she watches him remove his phone from his pocket, stare at it for a long moment and then tap the screen while releasing a heavy breath. Rey smiles at him as he slides his phone back into his pocket when the music starts. The corner of his mouth just twitches in response and then he’s back to dealing with tangled lights, so Rey turns back to quickly hang the stockings.

She doesn’t notice the first time it happens, or the second time, but the fourth time the chimes sound throughout the living room, Rey notices, hands pausing over a tall tube of generic colorful Christmas ornaments. She glances up at Ben, but he’s busy finally adding the star to the tree and doesn’t seem to have noticed or be bothered.

Sure it’s a Christmas classic, but this was a little ridiculous. 

She’s meticulously weaving hooks through all of the ornaments when it starts to play _again_ , and Rey bends the hook in her hand in half. She drops it to grab a new one. There was no way in hell anyone loved this song this much.

“How’s it going over here?” Ben asks, and his voice jolts her from her furious haze. She thinks she might jump, she definitely drops the green ball, and they both turn to watch it bounce twice before rolling across the floor, finally coming to a stop when the top of the ball hits the wood.

“It’s fine, I’m fine, thank goodness you got the unbreakable ones, right?” She chokes out a laugh and Ben frowns.

“I suppose,” he says slowly, eyes straying back to the green ball for a moment before he turns to the mantle, “stockings look good. Thanks.” She nods weakly and then shoves her hand back in the barrel to grab another ornament. 

“Do you want a drink?” he asks as he bends down to pick up the wayward ball and sets it down on the coffee table so they can get to it later.

“A drink would be great,” she sighs, tossing the gold ball onto the couch with its brothers and sisters of red, silver and green.

“I have beer, I have that red wine you like, I have-”

“The wine, please,” Rey interrupts with a smile, hand reaching for the ornament Ben had retrieved.

“As you wish,” he says spinning from the room and disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Rey squinting after him.

She counts to ten before she pulls her phone from her back pocket and send a short text to Finn asking when they were getting here. The reply is almost immediate and Rey quickly shoves her phone back into her pocket when she hears Ben’s heavy footfalls coming back.

The bells sound again, signaling the beginning of the song once more as Ben passes her a glass of wine, then eyes up the bags on the floor.

Mariah is just beginning to croon the opening lines when he sighs, “I didn’t get a thing to hang the wreath on the door.”

“A thing?” she asks dumbly as the beat of of drums and piano signal the jaunty upswing of the song. “What?”

“You know, those wreath hangers,” he replies, shaking the wreath free from it’s bag, putting down his own wine to rip the tag off.

“Don’t you have string? And a nail?”

“Probably.”

“Okay, so, then you don’t need the special wreath thing. That sounds like a money grabbing scheme anyway. As if people weren’t hanging things on their door before the invention of a _wreath hanger_. Please.”

“Alright, calm down, I’ll find some string.” She thinks he might be laughing as he leaves the room again, but Rey doesn’t notice because she’s too busy dumping the entire glass of wine straight down her throat.

Her stomach is in knots, but her fingers fly through the assembly of getting the last of the hooks on their ornaments while Ben is off looking for the stupid string. Maybe it just got stuck on repeat, and he hadn’t noticed. She knows he’s done that more than once while they were driving somewhere. That’s probably what happened, she decides, because the alternatives were Ben Solo was fucking with her mind or he was failing miserably at flirting with her, and those two were wildly impossible.

She steals Ben’s glass, because he’s still not back yet, and she deserves it, because she’s honestly lost count of how many times she’s hear Mariah sing ‘All I Want For Christmas is You.’ Ben won’t miss it anyway. When she sinks onto the couch, after pushing the ornaments out of the way, she notices her pocket is vibrating.

Withdrawing it with a frown she glances at the wall of notifications that light up her screen. Beside her, the ornaments roll back and settle against her thigh.

All of Finn’s messages are apologetic, but the last one, the last one has the knots in her stomach tightening and her heart rate increasing. ‘Go easy on him babe, he let Poe play wingman, so I can’t even imagine the disastrous plan he concocted for Ben.’

She liked Ben. _Liked him_ , liked him. And all of her well meaning friends knew it too, but it was just a thing. A crush, that would fade, because there wasn’t really any way a guy like him, and a girl like her. That’s what she always told herself, but now...now she is sitting in Ben’s living room, helping him decorate a tree, while listening to the same song ad nauseum. She’s suffering. Ben is a fool. She can make him suffer, just a bit, for inflicting this upon her.

She finishes the last few gulps of his wine, and settles the glass back on the table, deciding on a plan of action. With steady hands she unbuttons her flannel shirt and then haphazardly folds it, throwing it on top of her purse. For a moment she considers letting her hair down, but that would be too obvious. She’s clad in only her white camisole and bra now, taking a quick peek she breathes a sigh of relief to see it’s at least one of her nicer ones, she contemplates taking that off too, but worries it might kill him when he notices, so she leaves it on and scoops up an arm full of Christmas ornaments and heads over to the tree.

“Sorry I took so long, I couldn’t find the…” Ben’s voice trails off as he enters the living room and Rey turns to look at him over her shoulder.

“It’s fine, I got started without you.” She hooks an ornament over her finger and lets it dangle there as she turns back to pursue the tree and where it should go. “Was it the hammer you had trouble finding?” she asks, springing up onto her tip toes and putting the ball as high as she could comfortably reach.

Behind her, she hears him clear his throat, “Uh, no, the string. I found fishing line instead.”

“Do you need help hanging it?” she asks, turning back to the couch to retrieve another armful of baubles. 

“Ah, no, I should be able to - did you drink my wine?” he sounds more than a little surprised.

Rey shrugs, “I got hot,” she answers with a wink, the spins away and sidles her way between the window and the tree to decorate on that side.

Ben is quiet, and Rey presses her face close to the pine to hide her laugh as she heard him wrench the door open and the song built to its crescendo for the fiftieth time tonight... she wasn’t counting, but she couldn’t be that far off.

There’s a muffled curse followed by the quiet _ting_ of the nail falling to the floor and Rey circles back around the tree. Ben has his arm through the center of the wreath and is carefully eyeballing the center of the door for placing the nail. He finally settles on a spot and she kneels on the couch, elbows perched on the back of it and chin resting in her hands to watch him. She is maybe, deliberately squeezing her meager breasts together with her forearms, a generous move, considering he’s been torturing her with music for a while now. He hammers the nail in with four quick taps and then carefully hangs the wreath. Rey smothers a laugh into her hand when he turns and the hammer nearly slips from his grasp to find her staring at him.

“I have a question,” she begins as he closes the door.

Ben adamantly refuses to meet her stare as he rounds the couch and makes his way back to her. “Sure, what is it?”

“Did you buy any mistletoe?” she asks, waiting until the hammer is out of his hands and safely on the coffee table before she speaks.

“What?” He seems to trip on nothing before falling into the couch, displacing a bunch of the balls and Rey smiles watching them hit the floor.

“Is this your idea of flirting?” she asks.

“What?”

“Or is this your idea of some shitty joke?” He stands there gaping at her until she goes to stand from the couch, and then he springs into action, practically diving onto the couch and scattering most of the ornaments that had laid there. He fumbles for Rey’s hands and gently eases her back to where she had been sitting once more.

“It’s not a joke,” he rushes the words, and they nearly trip over each other in an effort to get out. “Rey, I swear it’s not a joke, at least on my end. Poe however...” Quickly he fumbles for his phone in his pocket. When the music stops a moment later Rey feels at least half of the tension leave her body.

“So if it wasn’t a joke,” Rey speaks up, breaking the blissful silence that has fallen, “it was your idea of flirting?”

“I guess,” he sighs, pushing both hands into his hair in frustration. “It was supposed to be better.”

“Better than listening to ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ at least twenty times in a row?” she teases, and he slumps further into the couch with a groan. “I have to admit, it was far less subtle than I thought you would be.”

“It was Poe’s fault, I told him - wait, you’ve thought about me asking you out?”

“No, hang on, I want to go back to this Poe thing.”

“I think we should forget about the Poe thing, forever, and probably shun him from our lives for at least a week,” Ben says solemnly, betrayed only by the wicked smirk on his face. “Now tell me what you’ve thought.”

She lifts a shoulder and draws her feet up onto the couch, tucking them beneath her. “I thought, if it were to happen, it would be, I don’t know, on a post-it tucked between the pages of a book one evening at your weird book club for two, or maybe I would have asked one evening.”

Ben looks as if someone has punched him in the gut with her confession, and then, “I should have thought of a note.” Which makes her snort in amusement. “Instead, I let Poe talk me into, well…”

“Well, it got the message across.” His smile is small, but there and she wonders what he’s thinking.

He’s got his hands in his hair again, fingers tangled within it while the heels of his hands rest at his temples and he leans on his knees. “Wait, why did you ask if I bought mistletoe?”

“I thought maybe we could hang it up and then test it to be sure it works.” Rey sinks lower into the seat of the couch as Ben sits up again. “But if you don’t have any,” she sighs, dragging her fingers along the pillow next to her, “please do not play that song twenty more times before you come over here and kiss me.”

The words hang in the air between them, Rey feeling like she can’t breathe, which is stupid, absolutely idiotic because she knows he wants to kiss her, wouldn’t have been playing that song for ages if it weren’t true. There’s still that moment of self-doubt though, that she’s somehow got this all wrong, that Ben didn’t mean what he said. Ben exhales all in a rush and suddenly Rey has a lap full of man as he crowds into her space, his knee settling on the couch between her thighs and his arms cage her in while they rest on the armrest and press into the cushion at her back.

“Rey,” Ben sighs her name, and she smiles at him, as her hands reach up slowly and she pulls his face down to hers.

The first brush of their lips is gentle, something tentative and new. The second is braver, firmer; Rey smiles against his mouth. Ben pulls back just enough for their eyes to meet and Rey has never seen him look so in awe of anything before. She wonders if she has the same expression on her own face, but she doesn’t have time to ponder it because when Ben dives back in to kiss her again it’s with a hunger of a man gone too long without food.

Easily, happily, she surrenders to the kiss, her teeth catching his lower lip, nipping at it before sucking it between her own lips. He groans into her as she releases him and opens to him fully while tugging at his hair.

Ben Solo is _loud_ she thinks, delighted by this new information, only to match him in volume when his leg shifts and settles against her center. “Ben,” she pulls away with a gasp that slides into a moan when he kisses up her jaw, nibbling at her earlobe before dropping lower to suck and bite and sloppily kiss her neck.

Her right hand sinks further into his hair, and her head tips back under his ministrations until she’s gasping and whimpering against his ear. Ben practically growls when her hips shift against his leg and her hand weasels its way under the layers he’s wearing. His skin is hot to the touch, and he moans against her throat when her fingers rake through the trail of hair between the hem of his pants and belly button, fingernails applying gentle pressure as she ascends up his chest.

“Take this off,” she grunts, hand impeded from moving higher by the buttons on his shirt, so she withdraws it to fumble with undoing them all. Ben leans back with a smile to watch her work, but it morphs into a smirk when he shifts to press his thigh against her once more, causing her movements to falter.

“Fuck you’re stunning,” he tells her, eyes raking over her body, releasing an amused laugh when she violently tugs between the last two buttons on his shirt. “Hey, I liked that shirt,” he’s teasing her, she knows it, and it’s on the tip of her tongue to apologize when he reaches out and tugs down her camisole and bra, exposing her breasts to his hungry gaze.

“I like these more,” he says, thumbs brushing over her nipples, already hardened peaks, eager for his touch.

“Shut up,” she hisses, now pushing at the fabric at his shoulders, willing it down his arms and then he’s shifting, easing it off before reaching behind him and tugging the light shirt he was wearing beneath it up over his head.

“Better?” he asks, looking far too satisfied so Rey shifts beneath him, shimmying until she can sit up and then quickly divests herself of her own top and bra. “Better,” Ben answers his own question and leans back into her, hands winding beneath her, holding her up as he kisses a trail down to her breasts.

“Ben, please,” Rey gasps against him, shifting even more until he can fall into the cradle of her hips. “Please,” she begs as his mouth touches skin everywhere but where she wants him to. Her hands aren’t idle. Touching him everywhere she can, mapping him with her fingers while above her he hums in delight over what she’s doing, over the taste of her skin, she doesn’t know which, but she doesn’t care.

“Tell me to stop,” Ben whispers, breath ghosting over the tip of one nipple, and she fights the urge to just press up into his mouth. “Tell me to stop, or if it’s too much, too fast.”

“It’s not too much, or too fast,” Rey replies easily, and knows it’s true. Maybe tonight was their first kiss, first many things if it kept going the way she hoped it would, but this was an end they were inevitably on course for. “I will confess though, that some of the Christmas ornaments have somehow managed to roll beneath me, and it’s not that great.” Ben laughs, and so does she, then he presses a chaste kiss to the nipple he was near. Rey gasps, hands tightening around him and then she’s being lifted and she scrambled to adjust her hold on him.

“Hi,” Ben breathes as her legs settle around his hips and she comes face to face with him once more.

“Hello,” she replies, resting her forehead against his for a moment before kissing him again. He groans into her mouth and louder still when she tightens her legs around him and fully seats herself against the erection straining his pants.

She doesn’t even realize they’ve made the trip to his bedroom until she’s being deposited onto his bed. Ben’s cheeks are flushed red, a color that covers his chest too, and Rey knows she has to be sporting a similar look. She lays there for a moment, taking him in before she shucks off her leggings, kicking them off with a frown and then watches Ben fumble for the button on his jeans.

“Slow down,” she laughs gently, sitting up to help him when the zipper gets stuck. “Let me help,” she covers his hands with her own and eases them away before she tries. It lowers easily and she presses a kiss to the skin at his hip as she pushes his pants down. She leans back to look up at him when she hooks her thumbs into the elastic of his briefs. 

“May I?” she asks, smile growing when he shakily exhales with a frantic nod. “Oh!” She gasps when his penis springs free and the fabric drifts to the floor at his feet. Her hand wraps around him as he steps out of his briefs and nudges them across the floor.

His whole body trembles beneath her hand as she languidly stokes him up and down, and the _noises_ he’s making. Rey wants to hear a million more like them.

“Rey,” he chokes out her name, one hand reaching for hers to stop her movement as the other cups her face, thumb tracing her lower lip until she sucks that into her mouth and then he’s moaning again. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he confesses quietly, and Rey grins up at him around the digit.

She lets him ease her back onto the mattress and wiggles a bit when his fingers brush her hip bones and it tickles, but he carries on, pinching at the lace with a questioning gaze and for a moment after Rey nods she worries he’s going to rip them from her like she did his shirt, but he doesn’t. They’re off in an instant, getting tossed somewhere over his shoulder and then his hands are running up her legs, over her knees and thighs, pressing them apart to reveal her to him.

“Fuck,” he groans, dragging a finger through her folds, “you’re soaked.”

“I know,” she moans in agreement, gasping when he presses into her. She wishes he we closer, so she could keep touching his cock, touching his skin, just touching him, she doesn’t care how, but her hands only find his own, and the one not currently occupied she drags up to her breasts. “Please,” she begs, shifting beneath him so his finger sinks in further. She’s not above riding his hand to get off, but _oh_ , he moves then, twisting so his thumb can rub circles into her clit as he pumps into her. She splays her legs out wider as he adds a second finger and her fingers twist hard into the duvet as he works her.

“Harder.” And she’s not sure where she wants it harder, but his fingers pinch at her nipple and his pace increases and her orgasm crashes over her so suddenly it seems to surprise them both.

“Holy shit,” Ben breathes as Rey pants on the bed, half lidded stare fixed on him, watching him remove his hand from her and then lick it clean. Rey’s mouth drops open in surprise and Ben’s eyes flutter shut as he moans around his fingers.

Limbs feeling heavy Rey struggles to move, but she does it, sitting up and then reaching for him. “Ben.” She reaches for him, touches him, manages to lean far enough forward to press a kiss to the tip of his weeping cock before she’s being lifted and rearranged on the mattress once more.

“Next time,” Ben assures her at her disappointed sound. “I won’t last if you do that, and I want to be inside you.”

Rey licks her lips, tasting the salt of him and leans up to press a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Okay.” She nods, falling back into his pillows and watching him as he reaches into his nightstand to grab a condom. “I’m clean,” she adds as she watches him tear it open and roll it on.

“Me too.”

There's a moment, no longer than a breath where he pauses between her thighs and she watches him take her in, her skin now sporting a light sheen and her eyes bright in post coital bliss. She’s sure her hair is a mess around her head but Ben beams at her, leans down to press a tender kiss to her mouth as he eases into her.

She whimpers against him and he pauses. “Don’t stop,” she gasps, “You’re fine, it’s just been a while and, well, you’re very _proportionate_ ,” she tells him, and he chuckles quietly, shifting on his knees so he can get his arm between them. “Oh,” she gasps with a smile when his thumb finds her clit again. The caress is deliberately gentle, just enough to tease as he slowly works his way to the hilt.

“Rey,” he says her name on a sigh when she hums and gets one leg around his waist. “Love the way you feel.”

“Everything you wanted?” she teases, and laughs when his mouth drops open in surprise, but it quickly morphs into a groan when she rolls beneath him. “Fuck me, Ben.”

He palms at her breasts as he begins to move, and then one hand slides up her arm to grip her hand, holding tight to her, fingers threaded together on the pillow. His kisses are gentle at first, turning into sloppy half hearted things as they move together. Rey’s free hand spends some time tangled in his hair before she eases it between them to touch herself and Ben groans into her mouth as his thrusts become shorter, sharper.

“Gonna cum,” she tells him when he buries his face in her neck. “Cum with me, Ben,” she urges, fingers working faster when he nods against her. Her grip on his hand goes vice tight as she cums with a hoarse moan of his name. She’s still pulsing around him when he returns her grip and groans into her shoulder, finding his own release.

His body falls slack and sinks into hers for a moment before he moves, pulling away, trailing kissing over her heated skin with a smile. Then he pulls out, removes the condom and ties it off before leaning up over Rey and dropping it into what she hopes is a trash can. Then he’s back, gathering her up into his arms and carding his fingers through her hair.

Sated, and comfortable within his embrace she draws patterns on his chest and listens to his heart beat slow. She stretches, toes brushing against his shins with the movement and then snuggles further into his chest.

“I don’t have to return your gift, do I?” she asks into the quiet of their breathing, “since I was apparently all you wanted.”

She can feel and hear the way he rumbles with a laugh and she presses a kiss to his chest.

“I’m really tempted to say ‘you’re my present this year,’ but-” he trails off at Rey’s snort of amusement and she sits up. “Please don’t return it, so we can never utter that phrase again.”

“Whatever you want,” Rey agrees before laughing. “I hate that commercial, so much.”

“Me too, wait, where are you going?” he asks, frowning as she slips from the bed.

“Bathroom, I’ll be right back,” she promises, popping back onto the bed to give him another kiss and then retreating to the bathroom.

“Oh boy,” she inhales, taking in her reflection as she’s washing her hands. She’s not sure if it’s excitement over the events, or if Ben is always a voracious lover, but she’s so glad it’s winter and can get away with wearing a scarf for the next few days. Her neck is littered with marks from his mouth and teeth, even her shoulder has a pretty generous mouth shaped bruise beginning to bloom.

“Ben,” she says, stepping back into his room and closing the door behind her. He’s propped up against the pillows and headboard now, blankets pooling around his waist. “We’re going to need to discuss this for the future,” she says, waving a hand at her neck.

“Oh?” Ben asks, with a frown, trying to look apologetic and failing.

“Don’t ‘oh’ me, you know what you did,” she climbs under the covers with him, “besides, if you’re really that intent on marking me up like that, I have plenty of other skin that doesn’t get seen in public.”

His hands curl around her hips and smooth over her ass as he hauls her into his lap.

“You’re right,” he agrees, eyeing her neck, “this one though,” and he kisses her shoulder, where he had been when he came, “this one is fine.” Rey huffs and he kisses the spot again, then pulls her into his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin.

“Will you stay?” he asks after a few beats of silence, his voice quiet and vulnerable.

“Of course!” she answers quickly, wrapping her arms and legs around him. “Besides, we never finished decorating, and the lights are still on downstairs.”

“Right, well that sounds like a problem for later,” he muses, dragging his fingertips up and down her spine.

She stifles a yawn against his chest, “definitely for later,” she agrees, shifting when he slides them down the bed, but remains on top of him.

She doesn’t know how long she drifted off for, but she’d happily do it again if it meant waking up with Ben’s face between her thighs every time. 

“Sorry to wake you,” comes Ben’s muffled voice from below and she squints down at him, able to make him out in the streetlight that pours in through his window.

“Liar,” she moans, hands dragging across her body to find his hair, “I thought I was dreaming, this is much better.” He moans against her and she tugs on him, “don’t stop,” she tells him, and he moans again, mouth working against her on it’s own for a while before his hand skate up her thigh and he sinka two fingers into her, curling them up against her front wall as his lips close to suck on her clit.

He grunts when she pulls hard on his hair but doesn’t stop, merely works her harder until she’s a babbling mess beneath him and she cums screaming his name.

“I think,” he says, kissing his way up her body, “that you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Rey thinks she’s blushing, as he kisses her and she tastes herself on his tongue. “I think,” she answers, floating in that euphoric post orgasmic haze, “that I might already love you.”

Ben freezes above her and Rey realizes that _shit, she said that out loud_ , and taking it back would be a bitch thing to do, and a lie and it’s too late now, at least her eyes were already closed so she doesn’t have to see Ben’s dismissal. 

He’s quiet for a long time, too long and Rey cautiously cracks one eye open to peek at him. The look on his face is so open and earnest that it makes Rey smile, just a bit before she opens her other eye to really take him in.

“You should probably say something,” she whispers, “so I feel less awkward.”

Ben’s hand reaches for hers, his long fingers stroking against her palm, before they trail a path up over her own, then slot between her far shorter, and slender digits. “Rey, I’ve been half in love with you since the moment we first met and you accidentally tackled me during that flag football match.” He takes a deep breath and Rey finds she can’t take her eyes off of him. “I know this is a lot, and it’s fast but it just feels...it feels right.”

Rey squeezes his hand gently. She could run, her instincts tell her to, after all, she’s been just fine on her own, _but she doesn’t want to_. “I know. I feel it, too.” She nudges him over until she can climb on top of him, and then, just because she can, and because she’s never been able to handle the heavy stuff with much grace, reaches for a new condom while smirking. 

“Full disclosure,” she says, shifting back to wrap a hand around his cock and pump him a few times before rolling the condom on, “Poe bet me I couldn’t tackle you. I had a duty to prove him wrong.”

“Of course you did,” Ben laughs, before moaning when she take him all in one swift thrust. His hands splay across her hips as she begins to move, gently guiding her before straying away to wander across her skin.

She rides him slowly, watching his chest rise and fall, watching the muscles of his abdomen twitch if she touches them just so, watching the way his throat works as he swallows and gasps and moans. She rides him until his head tips back and his fingertips dig into the flesh of her thighs. She rides him until she cums around his cock again, and let’s him grip her tighter, not letting her stop her movements, dragging out her orgasm until he's cumming inside of her moments later.

Rey feels boneless, as she relaxes on top of him, settling across his chest like it was made for her, pressing kisses against him where her mouth can reach. Ben’s fingers dance a new path up her sweaty spine and back down until his cock slips from within her, and then as gently as he can shifts her until he can roll from the bed.

Rey watches him go, smiling at his pale ass in the light from outside, he’s got a mole on his left buttcheck, and dimples just above that she’s determined to kiss the next chance she gets. She swallows the lump in her throat, her heart feeling full when she watches him stroll back in with a washcloth and gently cleans her.

“Sleep,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to her hair before retreating to the bathroom once more. She doesn’t. Not until he returns and climbs back into bed. Rey rolls into him immediately, sighing as he tugs her closer.

“The lights,” she mutters, nearly half asleep when she remembers they left them on.

“Shh, sleep, Rey. I already turned them off.” She nods against his bicep and falls asleep listening to the gentle cadence of his heart.

She wakes this time to and empty bed and sunlight in her eyes, but the smell of breakfast drifting from upstairs motivates her more than anything. Sitting up in Ben’s bed she glances around for her clothes, but can’t find them, so she does the natural thing and throws open Ben’s dresser drawers until she finds something suitable in an old shirt that falls to mid thigh. She tries on a pair of briefs, but they just slide right back down her hips and legs so she kicks them off and then makes her way into the bathroom to make sure she at least doesn’t have drool dried on her cheek before she goes to find Ben.

She stumbles through the living room, vaulting over stray bags and ornaments before walking into the kitchen to find Ben standing shirtless at the stove flipping pancakes and keeping an eye on the bacon in the pan next to it.

“Morning,” she greets, coming up behind him and sliding her arms around his torso. “How long have you been awake?” she asks, ducking down under his arm and wedging herself against his side so she can look up at him.

He shrugs, the movement jostling her. “Not too long,” he says, turning to smile down at her, and Rey pushes up onto his toes to kiss him. “Good morning,” he whispers, following her when she pulls away and then kisses her again, longer, deeper, hand not holding a spatula tangling into her hair.

He kisses her until she’s moaning against him and then pulls away. “Coffee’s on the table. This should be done soon.”

“Rude,” Rey pouts, leaning up to kiss the corner of his smiling mouth as he lifts a pancake with the corner of the spatual to check if it’s done.

She settles at the table and watches him as she sips her coffee. It feels like they’ve done this a million times. It feels easy and right and that should probably terrify her, but she just feels warm inside. 

“We should finish the tree after breakfast,” Ben says, glancing into his living room as he sets two plates of food down on the table. “Then after,” he continues, eyes swinging back to her, “we should probably go back to bed.” The looks he levels her with is positively sinful and she has half a mind to hop up onto the table and let him eat her for breakfast, but instead he crosses her legs tightly and stuffs a piece of bacon into her mouth.

“Okay.”

It’s later, while they’re trying to finish decorating the tree when Rey decides Poe is a genius, and really deserves a quality gift this year for coming up with the plan he did. After all, how often did one have a pair of idiot friends who were content to dance around the other and not admit their feelings while clearly everyone else knew.

“What are you thinking about?” Ben asks, appearing behind her.

“Poe,” she answers, and the ornament in her hands almost falls to the floor when Ben roughly tugs her back against him. “Oh,” she moans, as his hard cock presses against her ass.

“That’s a shame,” he rumbles, chin hooking over her shoulder, “because I’ve been thinking about you.” A large hand comes up to cup her breast over the fabric of the shirt she’s wearing and she arches into him. “Thinking about how good you look wearing nothing but my shirt, about your perfect ass you’ve been flashing me with every time you reach up to hang anything on this damn tree.” He thrusts against her as he speaks, to emphasize his point and she presses back against him with another moan.

“Ben,” she whimpers, legs already a trembling mess as she reaches out blindly to hang the bauble she had. He hums against her, nose nudging the loose collar of the shirt to the side until his mouth can latch onto the mark he left last night. 

“But you’ve been thinking about Poe.” She can hear it in his voice that he’s teasing, can feel it in the way his mouth curves up against her skin.

“Just that -ah -” she sucks in a sharp breath when his other hand tugs up the hem of the shirt and his knee nudges her legs apart. “I was thinking,” she tries again, cutting off with a hissed ‘ _fuck’_ at the touch of his fingers at her entrance.

“Go on,” he urges, lips still pressed to her shoulder and his fingers part her folds to gently tease her already soaked entrance. “Tell me what you were thinking.”

“A gift,” she groans as he sinks knuckle deep in one slow drag. “A good one.” It’s a gasp now and her head falls back onto his shoulder, one hand flying up into his hair while the other snakes down to grip his wrist. “Don’t stop.”

“Never,” he assures, holding her tight to him as his hand pistons in and out of her and his hips roll into her ass, searching for relief. She cums with a surprised shout and Ben’s arms shift to hold her up as she gushes over his hand and wrist and then she’s turning in his arms, frantically kissing him as her hands reach into his pants for his cock. He gasps and groans into her mouth and Rey presses him backwards until he sinks down onto the couch. It takes some maneuvering but she finally gets his pants around his ankles and her mouth around him. 

He’s big, but Rey’s determined and takes as much of him as she can before her eyes start to water. Ben’s hands flit around her head, brushing, touching and reatreating, before she takes them both and settles them firmly on her scalp. She’s rewarded with happy sighs and whispers of her name. He tries to pull her from him when he’s close, tells her as much but Rey just opens her eyes to stare right at him and takes him just a bit deeper, and then he’s cumming, mouth likely running away from his mind as he praises her while she swallows him down. There’s an obscene number of ‘I love you’s’ scattered between the yes’ and her name.

“You’re right,” Ben finally declares, eyes bright and on Rey, watching as she pulls back from him, swiping a stray bit of cum at the corner of her mouth with her tongue. “The best gift. The biggest gift.”

Rey laughs and clambers up into his lap, turning to observe the tree with a critical eye. “Looks good.” She decides and behind her Ben grunts in agreement. 

“I think it needs more ornaments, but it will do for now.”

“You know, for someone who not that long ago didn’t care about the holiday, you sure are being a decoration snob.”

“Sure am, now up!” He lifts her as he stands and then scoops her up into his arms with a grin, carefully stepping out of his pants. “Shower time.”

Rey presses kisses to his face and throat the entire trip back up the stairs and into the bathroom, Ben doesn’t set her down until he has to, stripping the shirt from her body and then getting them both under the warm spray.

“This is okay, right?” he asks, halfway through shampooing his hair while Rey lathers her own. “It’s not too much?”

“It’s definitely a lot,” she begins, watching his movements slow, “but it feels right. Also, I’m sorry I couldn’t say it back, but I had a mouth full of cock at the time,” she leads, watching Ben blush and his hands stop, leaving his hair sticking straight up in a soapy spike. “I love you.” It’s probably the least romantic way she could make the declaration, but it feels right, and Ben is laughing, so it must not be the worst thing ever. Then he’s kissing her again and they rush through the rest of their shower to tumble back into bed again.

After, while they’re laying tangled together and Rey is debating the merits of a second shower, Ben’s phone rings from somewhere downstairs.

“I’m gonna kill Poe,” he all but growls, vaulting from the bed, hurrying to silence his phone while Rey laughs into her fist. From somewhere in the living room, Miriah is singing once more.


End file.
